


take the blame, why don't ya?

by cactusboob



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Richie Tozier's Internalized Homophobia, stan gets high suprising everyone and their mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: richie gets high with stan, thinks some things, does some things, and realises some things.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	take the blame, why don't ya?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't man. i wrote this while beyond sleep deprived. if it wasn't for red bull this never would've been written so uh, thank (or do whatever the opposite thank is)  
> Dietrich Mateschitz & Chaleo Yoovidhya, the creators of red bull for this masterpiece/monstrosity.
> 
> typos out of the tommy wiseau, by the by

ok, before we start, it's important for you to remember that you're high, that you're intoxicated and not sober. that way, no matter what you do, stupid or dangerous or otherwise, it's not  _ your _ faul, it's the  _ weed's. _ got it? ok? ok. and, action:

stan is beside you, puffing on a blunt and swaying slightly. you can't believe you've managed to do this, can you? this being getting stanley uris high- that's basically on the same bar as getting  _ eddie kaspbrak  _ high. which, you are close to, you think. 

"stanny," your voice is muffled, caught in the thick, hazy air of your room. everything is muffled, come to think of it. muffled and slow and  _ far out, dude, am i right? _

"yeah?" and yet, stan is _so_ _loud_. it sounds like he's yelling, yelling from the mountain tops. _i am stan, hear me roar._ "what, uh. what did the duck say when she bought some lipstick?" 

and, normally, stan wouldn't respond, but this isn't normally. stan is high and mellow and honestly so very far gone that he's seeing stars and planets and galaxies.  _ i want to see stars and planets and galaxies _ . you snatch the blunt back from stan and take a hit.

"i dunno. what?"

"she says,' put it on my bill.'" you say, laughing so hard you can and barely breath. for a second, stan just sits there, too high to get the joke, which leaves you just laughing alone, like some lunatic. then, suddenly, he's laughing, too. loud, uproarious, and full of weed-addled hysteria. 

and that sends you on another speil of laughter and now the two you of are laughing together.  _ nice. _

*line break*

and, now see. this is what i was talking about at the beginning, richie. you're high, so high and so whatever you do doesn't mean anything, ok. like, if a drunk man sign a contract, it's null and void, no? 

so, if a high boy (lets be honest here, you're no man) kisses another boy, that, too, is null and void, right?

right.

but, anyway:

you calm down first. you're calm and stanley is laughing and, wow, isn't that the exact fucking opposite of what your used to?  _ must be wednesday. _

and his normally meticulously maintained hair is all dishevelled and wild, and  _ this is so different  _ and,  _ he so pretty and i- _ , and you can't take it anymore, the overwhelming need to-

you lean forward before you brain can comprehend whats going on and before you know it, your kissing him. for a second, stanley doesn't move, frozen in time like a statue.

_ this statue here is very recent- and life like. it depicts the face of a boy when another boy kisses him- which, as we all know, is abject disgust.  _

and then his lips are moving to and it feels so good and you have no control over yourself, okay? it's the weed and the atmosphere and-

**fuck you** , richie thinks to the voice that's always in the back of his mind, telling him he's wrong, and sinful and  _ dirty  _ and, **i've got control of my body, my mind, my whatever. and all of that- and me? we want to kiss stan.**

and, yeah. maybe it  _ is  _ your fault, your problem.


End file.
